This invention relates generally to pyrimidoquinoxaline derivatives and a process for producing the same and, further, to a remedy comprising the same for treatment of allergic asthma.
It is reported by Cox, et al, (Adv. in Drug Res. 5, 115 (1970) ) that sodium chromoglycate, which has been developed in recent years, is effective for treatment of allergic bronchial asthma. This compound is thought to exhibit its effectiveness by inhibiting the discharge of a chemical mediator from most cells which are formed as a result of an antigen antibody reaction caused by a reagin antibody. However, a disadvantageous feature of this compound is that it cannot be absorbed by oral administration, and at present it is being used as a powder inhalant.
Needless to say, an allergic asthma remedy which can also be orally administered would be highly effective.